Frightening Fire
by Jess2727
Summary: When the Soul Society is attacked by an unexpected ryoka, there's only four captains who have the slightest clue to where she's heading next. Does Captain Hitsugaya really know her? Will he have time to explain himself before he looses consciousness? Can Byakuya and Ukitake take out the intruder before Shinji looses too much blood?


**Yep.**

"Where has she gone" Byakuya asked his three fellow soul reapers.

"I suspect she went in the basement of that building," Captain Hitsugaya spoke suddenly, pointing his sword towards one of the many abandon, crumpling buildings that surrounded them.

"How do you know?" Captain Ukitake asked, looking down at Toshiro. Toshiro didn't meet his eyes, but only said, "I just know."

"Huh. Whatever... let's go." Shinji said, going first into the building. "Why did she have to go into the district that's been abandon for years?" he muttered to himself.

Zanpacktos out, the four cautiously found their way down to the basement. The basement was nothing special, just like the rest of the district. It was just a square room, unstable columns holding the high ceiling up. The walls where brown with age. The only thing that had any significant impact on the captains was the ryoka in the middle of it all.

"You!" Byakuya said, disgust clearly in his voice.

"Me?" She said in a fasley-sweet tone. She didn't even have her zanpackto out. The ryoka was odd, she wasn't a soul reaper, but yet she seemed to be very in control of her kido abilities and her reiatsu. She had long purple hair she kept in a pony tail. She had tan-brownish skin and wore what looked like the top of a soul reaper uniform and black leggings underneath. She also had greenish eyes.

The captains quickly surrounded her. Unfortunately, they could not take her out quickly. She seemed to be well skilled in kido. She had left a quarter of the Soul Society in shambles. The four capatins were the only ones near her when she tried to make her escape.

"There's no where to run. You're surrounded." Shinji said, prepared to use his shikai or bankai if necessary.

"Give up." Byakuya commanded, though it sounded more like a question.

"Oh. I don't think I will. Now... Let's take on the strongest first..." She said slowly spinning around the room to meet the eyes of Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hiarko, Captain Ukitake and then finally Captain Hitsugaya. "You! Toshiro Hitsugaya..." She said, slyly.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro?! How do you know his name?" Shinji asked suddenly, he looked at Hitsugaya to see if the small captain was surprised as he was, but his face remained calm as usual.

"Oh! I'm hurt, you haven't told them about me?" The woman said. This caused a lot of uneasiness among the captains. Their eyes shifted to Toshiro, but he said nothing. His teal eyes were only on the ryoka.

"You know this woman!" Ukitake said, utterly surprised. But, still Hitsugaya said nothing.

"As stubborn as always...Toshiro why are you not fighting at your full potential... it's sad... it truly is." The ryoka said, smirking. This earned a startled reaction from the all the captains, but especially Toshiro. No one was supposed to know about that.

"Hitsugaya, what is she talking about?" Ukitake asked.

"Explain yourself! Hitsugaya!" Byakuya yelled.

"Stop it! All of you! She's trying to get us to turn against one another! I'll explain myself later." Hitsugaya finally said, causing the captain to again regain their composure. The ryoka's smirk still remained.

"If you're going to keep that power inside you please do. It'll be easier for me to kill you!" The woman suddenly yelled, jumping high in the air. Ready to attack.

"Scatter..." Byakuya quickly said, without a moments notice. The blade shattered into ton of pink petals.

"I don't think so! Bokudo Number 78!" The intruder blasted a wall of energy at the captains, separating her and Captain Hitsugaya from the other captains. The blue wall of energy also caused the ruminates of Byakuya's sword to bounce of the wall and come back at Byakuya and Shinji.

"Gah!" Shinji screamed as he crashed into the old wall, now shredded and bloody. Though, Shinji got hit, Byakuya was in his "safe zone" and Ukitake was busy trying to slash his way through the barrier, with nothing as a result.

The women returned her attention back to Toshiro, "Huh. Bokudo Number .90!" Orange light shot out of her hands and towards Toshiro.

"What! No-"Hitsugaya yelped, fully realizing what the ryoka was trying to do. Though, Toshiro thought he would never have to see or see someone attempt this ever again.

"That's not possible! There's no such thing." Captain Ukitake said. Byakuya and the now partially recovered Shinji were as surprised as Ukitake. This type of kido shouldn't exist.

"Didn't think you'd ever see this again did you Toshiro?" The women taunted, leading the light around the room with her hands, following Hitsugaya's flash step. He was frantically trying to avoid her attack. If he got caught it would most likely be the end for him. That's when he lost sight of her and the energy that kept following him.

"What...?" He whispered to himself. Before he knew it he was backed into a corner with the girl and her kido in front of him. "No. Please!" He begged, but the energy surrounded him, shattering his zanpackto in the process. He screamed, and frankly it terrified the captains. The light seemed to grab him, binding his arms to his side.

"Hitsugaya!" Shinji screamed, the small captain was on the ground, restrained and helpless, trying not to scream and the only thing he could do was watch from inside the unbreakable barrier.

"What have you done?!" Ukitake asked the ryoka.

"I'm slowly depleting his spirit energy along with his life force due to my heat trap." She said blatantly, smirking.

"How- how is that possible..." It was Byakuya's turn to be suprised.

"Your disbelief is very satisfying, thank you." The intruder said. She walked over to the isolated captains looking them in the eyes, challenging them.

"Gah- Yumica!" Hitsugaya's screams were heard again. He was pale, panting and in a lot of pain. He didn't know how much longer he could stay conscious.

The ryoka whirled around, "Oh! You do remember me!" She jumped across the room, kneeling next to the trapped shinigami, "I'll let you go if you say, "please." The girl named, Yumica taunted. This just caused Hitsugaya to narrow his eyes at her, well aware that she wasn't going to let him go.

"Yeah, you're right. You're staying there. You're not leaving until you're an empty shell of nothing..." Yumica said, while getting up and walking back over to the captains.

"Let us out!" Shinji demanded, getting frantic when he noticed that Hitsugaya's reiatsu had dropped dramatically.

"Gah-" Hitsugaya's voice was audible again, "No! This-grrr. This is only between me and her!"

"No offense buddy, but it looks like you could use some help." Shinji said, a little annoyed that the small captain thought he could handle this by himself.

"Alright! I'll take all of you on!" Yumica said, not listening to Toshiro.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall..." Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes and readying his sword.

With a swish of her hand the barrier went down. "Hmm... Well, who's it gonna be first." The captains surrounded her again.

"Three against one? That's not very fair-gah!" Ukitake managed to get a swipe on her shoulder, causing her to fall on the ground.

With Ukitake creating the distraction, Shinji ran over to the half- conscious Toshiro. He tried to break the trap. "Hokuden number 3! What!? It didn't work? Toshiro! How do we get you out?" He said kneeling in front of the fallen shinigami.

"Oh no, you don't!" Yumica said, outraged that Shinji was trying to break Toshiro's binds. Without a word she disappeared and re-appeared behind Shinji.

It was so fast Hitsugaya barley had any time to croak out, "Shinji!"

"Wha- Gah!" In a matter of seconds, Shinji had a flaming zanpackto through his chest. Yumica pulled the sword out, causing the shocked Sfall to the to

"No! Shinji!" Ukitake said, running at Yumica with full force.

**HOW WAS IT? SHOULD I CONTINUE? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
